


Infantile Concerns

by fontech



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fontech/pseuds/fontech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Tumblr fic request, this time by Cris and Shikki. Takes place in the Children's Crusade AU - While babysitting Kate and Tommy's twins, Billy and Teddy discuss having children of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infantile Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know a) jack about this future-AU thing, b) jack about the rules of being Sorcerer Supreme, and c) jack about writing Billy and Teddy as adults, so please forgive my assumptions.

“Is it some rule written in the Maximoff family that you have to have twins?”

 Billy offered up a wry smile in the direction of his living pillow, cradling the tiny sleeping body he was holding against his chest and letting his head rest on Teddy’s bicep, careful not to disturb the baby that his husband had propped against the other shoulder. The twins were surprisingly quiet, though Kate had sleepily assured them that the babies would likely be shrieking within the hour, so they were determined to enjoy the quiet while they had the chance. Tommy had agreed, and for the moment both parents were getting some much needed rest until the next feeding.

Twins, apparently, were exhausting.

“I’m starting to wonder. Three sets crossing three generations? And they all kind of look…” He gestured vaguely, but Teddy nodded, understanding his meaning. The two children – a boy and a girl – looked remarkably like their parents, white hair and black, respectively, but one couldn’t help but compare the set to Tommy and Billy, or Pietro and Wanda. As if the combination was somehow predetermined.

Would they be speedster and mage, too?

The little girl in his arms stirred, one hand flailing and bumping against his shoulder, and Billy didn’t bother fighting his smile as she began to drool on the Eye of Agamotto. He reached up with his free hand to touch the struggling hand and felt a wave of pride as tiny fingers curled tightly around his thumb.

Pride. As if he had anything to do with it. Still, he was an uncle now. He was allowed – encouraged, even – to enjoy it.

“So,” Teddy spoke up after a moment, “We’re uncles now.”

It was like he’d read Billy’s mind. Something that occurred so often that sometimes the others wondered if random telepathy wasn’t one of Teddy’s powers, but Billy knew it was just how long they’d known each other.

“Mm. Crazy, huh?”

Teddy fell silent again, looking lost in thought. “…Think we’ll be upgraded to fathers someday?”

“I don’t think Kate and Tommy would-“ Billy cut off his own joke, eyes widening slowly as the implication of Teddy’s words sank in. “…You mean- our  _own_  kids?”

Teddy pursed his lips, brushing a hand gently through their nephew’s white hair. “…Well, sure. We’ve been together for years, and half the team’s already started a family. What’s stopping us?”

“I think a lack of certain reproductive organs might be a factor,” Billy mused. “Unless you become Miss Marvel for nine months.”

“B!”

“What? You’re already blond. Though then I’d have to sleep with a girl.” The almost petulant expression on Teddy’s face was particularly funny at his age, and Billy laughed, muffling the sound against Teddy’s shoulder.

“Hey, come on, I’m trying to be serious.”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Billy’s expression sobered, and he tilted his head to give his lover’s neck an apologetic kiss. “Believe it or not, I  _have_  thought about it. Especially lately – Kate even asked me if we were going to adopt one day. Or find a surrogate, or… whatever.” He paused, and then added, “But not her. Tommy said she was pretty vehement in the delivery room.”

“I remember,” Teddy winced. “I heard it all the way down the hall. ‘Never again, Shepherd!  _NEVER AGAIN_.’ It was a bad day to have super hearing.”

“Teddy, I’m pretty sure the entire hospital heard her screaming.”

Teddy grinned. “Touché. I’m fine with adoption, though- I mean, we’re both adopted in  _some_  way or other, and we turned out okay. …Arguably.”

“Mm.” Billy’s response was somewhat noncommittal, and Teddy glanced down to watch his expression, concerned. Until Billy spoke up again, of course. “…Boy or girl?”

“The prospect of us trying to raise a little girl is terrifying.”

“Agreed. Baby or older?”

“…Let’s skip diapers. My nose can barely handle these two.”

“Doubly agreed. Healthy or...?”

“Is that really something we should nitpick right off the bat?”

“Good answer.” There was another pause, as Billy watched the little girl in his arms stir once more, murmuring quietly. “…I think we could really change a kid’s life, T. And that’s what scares me.”

Teddy slid a hand up to scrape his fingers gently through Billy’s hair “Because we’re super heroes?”

“Yeah. It’s one thing to just- you know-  _make_  a baby, because then it’s yours. Your own family. A baby can’t pick its parents. But if you adopt, you’re- you’re taking someone else’s kid and making it your own. So how does that work for us?” Billy’s brows furrowed; it became evident to Teddy then that he really  _had_  given it some thought already. “Do we adopt as Billy and Teddy and risk the kid’s life without being up front about what we do? Or do we adopt as Captain Marvel and the Sorcerer Supreme?  _Can_  super heroes adopt? What kind of agency would even allow that?”

“Cops adopt. Firemen adopt. Soldiers, too. What makes us any less responsible?”

Billy quirked a brow. “It’s less about responsibility and more about lacking the legal requirements like photo ID.” At Teddy’s wilting look, he sighed. “I’m not saying we can’t. I  _want_  to. I think… it’d be really nice, having our own child. We can ask around, or find someone to help us. Maybe Jess would be able to at least give us some advice; she probably had some weird issues with Luke.” He cuddled closer to Teddy, leaning up to kiss his cheek in a way he hoped was consoling. “Hey- I think we’d make an  _amazing_  family. We just might have to fight for it, that’s all.”

Teddy’s lips twitched, and after a moment he let them curve into a smile. “And we’re pretty damn good at that.”

Billy grinned, pressing a hand over Teddy’s mouth. “ _Language_ ,” he chided, his gaze shifting meaningfully (but playfully) towards the babies.

“’es ‘ir,” was Teddy’s muffled reply, and when Billy felt warm lips against his fingers he withdrew his hand so they could share a proper – and perfect – kiss.

Perfect until the twins woke and started to cry in unison, anyway.

Billy glanced at Teddy, who returned with a pained look.

“Definitely skipping diapers,” he stated simply.

Which of course made Billy laugh, and he was still chuckling when Tommy staggered in and demanded to know what the hell they were doing laughing at his progeny’s misery.


End file.
